Popular Diet Plans of 2019
This page lists the 41 most popular diet plans included in the 2019 US News survey amongst most Notable Nutritional Scientists. Mediterranean Diet This diet is Low in ''red meat, sugar and saturated fat'', and High in heart healthy vegetables, nuts and other nutritious foods. This diet recieved a score of 4.2 US News '''describes this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/mediterranean-diet DASH Diet This diet (or Dietary Aproaches to Stop hypertension,) was developed by the National Institue of Health (NIH) to help individuals control their Hypertension and put a cap on Sodium Cloride intate to about 1/2 of the max DRI or no greater than 1,500 milligrams (a quarter teaspoon). Food are also found in the My Healthy Plate guide line at https://www.choosemyplate.gov/ . This diet recieved a score of '''4.1 US News '''describes this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/dash-diet Flexitarian Diet A Mostly Vegetarian plan based on the 2009 book by registered dietitian Dawn Jackson Blatner who believes that you don't have to eliminate meat completely to reap the health benefits. It permits the dieter to be a vegetarian most of the time, but still chow down on a burger or steak when the urge hits. By eating more plants and less meat, it’s suggested that adherents to the diet will not only lose weight but can improve their overall health. This diet overall scored '''4.0 US News '''defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/flexitarian-diet MIND Diet Focuses on the foods that specifically affect brain health in the two top diets, (DASH and Mediterranean,) creating a scientifically balanced blending which offers the dieter a wide variety of options. This diet overall scored '''4.0 US News '''defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/mind-diet Weight Watchers Diet A nutritionally sound and safe commercial diet plan with a high emphasis on group support, lots of fruits and vegetables and room for occasional indulgences. This diet overall scored '''4.0 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/weight-watchers-diet Mayo Clinic Diet This eating plan is designed for people with prediabetes and Type 2 diabetes, and its advice is specific to lowering blood sugar and keeping levels stable, and has it own food Healthy Weight Pyramid. This diet overall scored 3.8 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/mayo-clinic-diet Volumetrics Diet Developed by Penn State University nutrition professor Barbara Rolls, this diet uses an approach which deciphers a food's energy density, you learn to cut the energy density of your meals and make choices that fight hunger. This diet overall scored 3.8 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/volumetrics-diet Therapeutic Lifestyle Changes Diet Like D.A.S.H., this is another diet from the National Institutes of Health. Not unlike the DASH diet it was tailored to concentrate one aspect of poor health, namely the LDL or bad cholesterol levels (the triglyceride count in blood work - Read WebMD). It suggest that individual that have a sustained issue with LDL while on the plan, to add in 2 grams of plant stanols or sterols (Read WebMD) and 10 to 25 grams of soluble fiber each day. Some of the foods richest in plant sterols include wheat germ, oat bran, and brown rice. You can also find sterols in peanuts, almonds, walnuts, sunflower seeds, pumpkin seeds and sesame seeds. (You can get the guide for free along with recipes at this NIH pdf link) This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Nordic Diet This diet was developed by Nutritional scientists based at Denmark’s University of Copenhagen, who teamed up with a co-founder, Claus Meyer, of the two-Michelin-star restaurant restaurant Noma. It incorporates a carb-to-protein ratio based on a combination of low-glycemic index and moderately high-protein foods, including dairy products. Low-GI foods cause a slower, lower elevation in blood sugar compared with higher-GI foods. If you’re looking for a detailed version of the Nordic diet, the 2017 book “The Nordic Way.” This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/nordic-diet Ornish Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet The Fertility Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Jenny Craig Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Vegetarian Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Asian Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Anti-Inflammatory Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Flat Belly Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Nutritarian Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Spark Solution Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Engine 2 Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Eco-Atkins Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet South Beach Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Vegan Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Biggest Loser Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Glycemic-Index Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Nutrisystem Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Zone Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Abs Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Macrobiotic Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet SlimFast Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet HMR Program This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Optavia Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Alkaline Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet The Fast Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Paleo Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Raw Food Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Supercharged Hormone Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Atkins Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Keto Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Whole30 Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Body Reset Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Dukan Diet This diet overall scored 3.7 US News defines this Diet Here: https://health.usnews.com/best-diet/tlc-diet Category:Diets